Red Thread Of Fate Pink
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: First of the RTOF Series. Looking after two humanoids his old friend dumped on him was just interesting, especially when they were modeled after him and his rival. What Izaya did not expect was helping Tsugaru in getting Psyche to fall in love with him.


_[[ So this is the first of the Red Thread Of Fate series. There's going to be two more one-shots after this that's going to be posted separately and each having a variation in the pairings. _

_Firstly, I will like to remind people that this all fan-based and not related to the actual Durarara Series in any sense. I also apologise for the OOCness, I don't think I'm good at writing Izaya. Psyche and Tsugaru are a little new to me too, so I'm sorry if they're all too far-fetched and OOC. ]]_

"…." Izaya stared at the two standing next to Shinra for a few minutes before he opened his mouth. "Shinra. May I ask why is there someone who looks disturbingly like me dressed in white and pink standing next to a kimono-clad version of Shizu-chan?"

Shinra paled slightly at the tone Izaya was using as he laughed nervously. "They look like the both of you since I modeled them after you two, although their personalities are totally different from the original."

That was very obvious from how the Izaya look-alike was smiling all innocently as he clung to the arm of the Shizuo look-alike next to him. "Do explain why you decide to model those things after me and Shizu-chan?"

Shinra pouted and hugged the two close to him. "Don't call them things. The one that looks like you is called Psyche and the one that looks like Shizuo is Tsugaru. They're androids built with emotions and modeled after humans, basically humanoids I guess. They look just like you two don't they? I gave them different eye colours and personalities to differentiate them from the both of you. Even their choices of clothing are different."

Releasing the two confused humanoids, Shinra went on to explain how he had gotten them from his father who was working on some experiment and he had decided to help him by modeling the two prototypes after his two friends. "I must say that Psyche is much cuter and tolerable than you and Tsugaru is much calmer than Shizuo."

"Does Shizu-chan know of this?" Izaya hissed, planning to hunt the blonde down if he had anything to do with this. Shinra shook his head, the nervous smile returning on his face again. "Not at all."

Laughter escaped Izaya's mouth as he turned his gaze onto Shinra. "This means that you just built androids with our appearances without asking for our permission. Why are you bringing them to me anyway?"

Shinra nervously looked down, wondering if it really was worth it to build them with Izaya's and Shizuo's appearance. He was too caught up in the idea that it had completely slipped his mind to seek the two's permission which he was certain that he would not get. "Because I want you to have them. Do take good care of them."

"_Take care of them_?" Izaya stared amusedly at Shinra, trying to get why the doctor was giving them to him. The doctor nervously nodded his head. "Like I said, they're prototypes and I'm not sure how much of a success they are yet. I'm leaving them in your care since I can't expect Shizuo to look after them and he would most likely just kill them off before I find out if my experiment is a success or not. If I keep them, they would get in my way with Celty while you live alone."

The brunet had understood what his friend wanted him to do, Shinra wanted him to babysit the two humanoids that him himself had no idea how human they are. But at least he could amuse himself with them. He chuckled and spun around in his chair. "And you think I can look after them?"

Shinra shook his head. "Not at all. But they don't need much looking after, you just have to provide them with a place to sleep and they will even do all the work for you. They're programmed to act like normal humans and that includes eating and sleeping."

"Do my work for me? Do give me some examples." Izaya placed his arms on the table and tucked his chin on top as he continued watching Shinra. "Psyche can cook for you and Tsu-chan can clean for you. Or you could get Tsu-chan to do the cooking instead, Tsu-chan's cooking are the best!" The pink-eyed version of Izaya answered cheerfully.

"I have Namie-san to do that for me. I don't see why I should feed two addition mouths for things I can get my secretary to do for me." Answered Izaya boredly. "Psyche and I can sing for you."

A soft and gentle voice spoke and Izaya blinked. It sounded just like Shizuo and he could not imagine the real Shizuo ever using such a tone ever. "Sing?" He questioned.

Psyche nodded and together with Tsugaru, they sang a calming melody and Izaya was deeply amused at how his and Shizuo's voice could actually sing in such a perfect harmony. "So the two of you can sing, but that still don't tell me why I should keep you two?"

Shinra answered this time, a small smirk on his face. "I could always sell Psyche and Tsugaru to some perverts who are interested in seeing Shizuo and you in some sick fantasies, Izaya~" Izaya widened his eyes and narrowed them. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. I could get some extra cash and maybe go on an overseas trip with Celty while still having the information I want from the two of them." Despite speaking in a calm voice, Shinra was a bit worried that Izaya really would not take the both of them. It was necessary for his creation to be near the original to aid them in being more human and unlocking the emotions that Shinra had installed in their programme.

"Fine. I will keep them. But you owe me big time for this Shinra." Izaya pointed at Shinra before signaling the two to walk towards him. "I will leave them with you then, Izaya. Make sure Shizuo doesn't destroy them and they are in a good state when I come by to check on them."

Izaya looked at the two humanoids carefully, not getting the chance to look at them closely with Shinra around. "So the both of you are modeled after me and Shizu-chan huh? Give me a brief introduction of yourself."

He leaned back in his chair and waited for them to decide who to speak first. Psyche removed himself from Tsugaru and bowed with a bright smile as he started talking. "I'm Psyche and as you can tell, pink and white are Psyche's favourite colours. Psyche love sweets, music and cute object~ Psyche hope we get along well, Iza-chan~"

Tsugaru glanced questionly at Psyche wondering why he had kept quiet about the personality he was given. Izaya raised an amused eyebrow at the nickname he was given instantly and made a mental note to make Shinra suffer later for making his 'clone' such a bubbly kid-like person. Seriously, why did his humanoid self speak in a third person's point of view?

Tsugaru's calm expression did not falter even when Psyche wriggled back into his arms and bowed properly even with Psyche making it hard for him to move. "I'm Tsugaru and as you can see, I'm modeled after your rival Heiwajima Shizuo but unlike him, I'm much calmer and I'm able to control my strength. My personality is his exact opposite, just like how Psyche is your opposite as well. I think Shinra-san finds it more interesting this way. Like Psyche, I'm fond of music and the others aren't that interesting. I will be in your care from today." Tsugaru finished and waited to see if Izaya had anything else to ask.

"Tsu-chan likes those traditional Japanese stuff and his singing are usually those older genre too. But even then, Tsu-chan's songs are nice~" Psyche added in as he buried his face at Tsugaru's shoulder.

Izaya could feel a small feeling of disgust at seeing a copy of him clinging to someone who looks just like Shizuo; it was almost like he was the one who's doing it. He had to admit that it does look interesting to raise two humanoids who are almost like newborn babies. "Why do you enjoy clinging to him?"

He would start with this question first before he asked anything else and hopefully Psyche would get the hint and stop hugging Tsugaru. "Huh?" Psyche had looked at him confusedly and to his dismay, he had begun hugging Tsugaru closer. "Because Psyche likes Tsu-chan. Psyche wants Tsu-chan to like him back and be happy too. Would Iza-chan like Psyche to hug him too?"

Izaya shook his head. "Looks like I have to do something about his personality." He whispered to himself. "How do the two of your function?" He turned towards Tsugaru for an answer, trusting his instinct that he would get his answer more directly if he asked the calm blonde instead of the hyper brunet.

"We're capable of eating and tasting food like normal people since we're built with the ability to break down the food we eat into fuel to power us or you could always charge us using the special device that Shinra have us carry at all times."

"Psyche's device is this headset and Tsu-chan's one is his pipe~" Psyche chimed in as he pointed to the headset resting around his neck. Tsugaru had looked up to watch Izaya nod at him as a hint to continue speaking.

"We are able to feel emotions, although we're not sure what emotions are which till someone tells us what it is. Currently, the only thing that Psyche is able to feel are happiness, enthusiasm and sadness while the emotions that I know are gratitude, patience and happiness. The both of us are able to tell from like and dislike as well."

If they needed someone to tell them what they are, how did Tsugaru know what him and Psyche are feeling? Izaya decided to interrupt to voice it out. "How did you know what you and Psyche have experienced?"

Psyche has once again spoken up. "Because Shin-chan tells us what it is whenever we describe what kind of feeling we have~ Psyche knows when Psyche's happy when Psyche has this warm feeling and feels like smiling~ Psyche likes smiling and Shin-chan told Psyche that people will like Psyche more if Psyche smiles more."

Why is his look-alike the one with the child-like personality? Izaya groaned quietly to himself as he watched Psyche talk with a naïve and innocent look. There was no way that Orihara Izaya will ever be this person in front of him. What if someone sees him and thinks he is suddenly into cosplaying and liking pink.

Noticing that Izaya seemed distracted, Tsugaru coughed and waited for Izaya's attention to be back to him before he continued his talk. "We're slowly learning more and we will be depending on you to explain what emotion is like."

"So I have to be something like a mentor to you two?" Tsugaru nodded his head and placed his head on top of the overly hyper Psyche. "Psyche looks forward to learning more from Iza-chan and Psyche will make sure that Iza-chan is happy everyday~"

Izaya could feel himself twitching and he turned away from the sight of Tsugaru and Psyche. "Is he always like this?" Izaya could not help but ask if Psyche was like this all the time. Before Tsugaru or Psyche could speak, Izaya had asked another question. "Are you two programmed to act so intimately by Shinra?"

Psyche pouted when he felt Tsugaru's finger on his lips, he had wanted to ask what Izaya meant by the first question. "Psyche is only overly hyper towards people that he likes and no, we're not programmed to act like this by Shinra-san. The only programming we're given are our personalities and how we're acting now are by our own thoughts. Shinra-san has only given us the personalities he wants us to have, our names and everything else is by ourselves. We picked these clothes ourselves and he even gave us a choice if we wanted to stay with you or not."

That had caught Izaya's interest. He had not expected that the two of them are able to act on their own will and even behave so much like a human. It still bothers him to see the both of them so close to each other and how his look-alike is behaving though. "What else are the two of you different from humans?" Perhaps this would be more interesting than he thought.

Tsugaru has once again been the one to explain. "We're able to function without sleep if we get charged or consume enough food enough but we do sleep like humans to conserve our battery. I guess our differences with you and other humans will be that we don't age, we have a built-in sensor to warn us of danger, we are able to remember every little detail in our head, we heal faster with the nanobots that Shinra-san's father has placed inside us, we're able to project things using electronics from just our memory, we can place those small cameras and be able to see what they are recording in our minds and we are instantly able to search for things using just our minds and project them."

Psyche has nodded his head in agreement and added in a comment of his own when Tsugaru removed his finger away from his mouth. "Tsu-chan and I are good singers too. We can control certain electronic devices with our songs too if they have a part of us in them and we can link our mind to the digital world too."

Those information had only sparked Izaya's interest in them more. He could use them in his usual toying of people and he could not wait to see what kind of emotions these two 'newborns' will learn while being around him.

"I'm only letting you two have this room." Izaya had brought them to one of his spare bedrooms that had a queen sized bed with a rather small wardrobe. "The two of you will have to share and you can decide how the both of you're going to sleep. The wardrobe might be a little small and the bathroom is just across the room. The room on your left is mine and please try to keep it down and not disturb me."

The two humanoids nodded their heads and Psyche cheerfully placed his pink luggage into the room. "It's big enough. Psyche can always sleep with Tsu-chan and Psyche can keep his spare clothes in Psyche's luggage."

For a split second, shock could be seen in Izaya's eyes before he covered it with his usual expression. "You're going to sleep with him on the same bed?"

Psyche nodded his head puzzledly, tilting his head to the side with his magenta innocent eyes watching Izaya. "Is there anything wrong with Psyche sharing a bed with Tsu-chan? Tsu-chan is warm and cuddly and Psyche likes hugging him."

Tsugaru's face coloured when Psyche wrapped his arms around him like he was a huge teddy bear and gave a satisfied sigh. "Psyche! I'm fine with sleeping on the floor."

"Huh? Does Tsu-chan not want to share a bed with Psyche?" Psyche asked dejectedly as he released his grip on Tsugaru. Seeing the hurt look on Psyche's face, Tsugaru hurriedly shook his head. "Of course not. I just didn't want you to feel squeezed on the bed."

Psyche brightened up immediately and jumped, Tsugaru instinctively catching him to prevent the both of them on the floor. "Silly Tsu-chan. Psyche will rather sleep with Tsu-chan than be alone on the bed."

Izaya did not know whether he should be amused or disgusted by this. He was amused that the calm Tsugaru would actually blush and he was disgusted how Psyche is close to Tsugaru. He could never imagine himself on such friendly terms with Shizuo ever.

Their relationship was much complicated than the two in front of him. A small nagging feeling in his mind made him chuckled. He refused to admit that he was slightly jealous of the pair's relationship and simply pushed it aside.

"I guess I will be leaving the two of you alone. Oh and I will be dropping the list of the things I want you two to do for me as payment for staying here later." Tsugaru and Psyche nodded their heads before they started unpacking their things.

Izaya shut the door and started listing out the instructions of what he likes to eat, the different house chores they should do and simple filing and paperwork for them to do when their done. "I bet Namie-san is happy to know she doesn't have to do any other extra things now."

When Namie first met them, she had shook her head and muttered a narcissist remark and if Izaya had some fantasies with Shizuo he should have just acted it out instead of creating clones with complete opposite personalities.

Izaya had laughed it off and explained that they were created by Shinra even though Namie did not really believe him. She had grown used to them real quickly when she learnt that they would take her place in doing all the mundane work and Tsugaru was really helpful.

Psyche on the other hand was not well-liked by Namie due to his bubbly personality and he did not seem to like her much either, choosing to stick with Tsugaru more often when she's around. It always amused Izaya when Psyche who seems to be the type to one people to like him actually showed a side of him that he did not expect.

There was this one time when Psyche was supposed to prepare lunch with Tsugaru and Tsugaru ended up being held up thanks to Namie getting him to help her with her work. When Psyche had asked for Tsugaru to come over, she had stopped him by sending Tsugaru to the other room.

That had made Psyche angry and it was something Izaya did not expect to see coming from Psyche ever. Psyche had glared at her and even threatened her, taking out the custom-made flick blade Izaya had given him for his self-protection and actually using it to create a small cut on her to get his point across.

She had blamed Izaya saying that everyone with that face have a screw loose in their head. Ever since that day, Namie had never dared to get Tsugaru to do something for her when he was supposed to work with Psyche.

Izaya had later explained to the both of them that that was anger which pleased Psyche that he had learnt another emotion. "Nee, Iza-chan. Do you think I'm more human now?"

Psyche asked him excitedly, jumping up and down. Izaya had laughed as he answered him, an obvious tint of amusement in his eyes. "You're getting there, Psyche." Izaya hugged the brunet back, watching Tsugaru's expression with a grin. He knew that the blonde disliked seeing Psyche acting affectionately towards other people and even Tsugaru is prone to hide his expressions that well.

He had purposely prolonged the hug longer and he would have continued hugging Psyche longer if there was not a bang at the door and a familiar voice shouting his name. "IZAYA-KUN. " He lightly pushed Psyche away as he answered. "Oh? If it isn't Shizu-chan? Fancy seeing you here."

When Shizuo stepped in, he was confused to see a blonde that looked similar to him and another male that looked like Izaya. Just as he was able to just attack both the brunets, a firm hand had grabbed his wrist.

Chocolate brown eyes locked onto sky blue orbs as he watched the punch he was about to send to the one that was eerily similar to the louse he knew so well, except with pink eyes and much brighter clothing. "Even if you're the person I'm modeled after, I won't allow you to attack Psyche." Tsugaru announced determinedly, earning a chuckle from Izaya.

"So the usual calm Tsugaru also have this side of him? This day just keeps getting more interesting~" Izaya watched as Psyche immediately hugged Tsugaru and asked him to calm down and release Shizuo.

"Flea. I know you're twisted but why do you have people who look just like us here?" Shizuo glared at Izaya clutching one of the legs of the chair he had broken. "You will have to ask Shinra that. He's the one who made them and asked me to watch them for him. Unlike you, Tsugaru over there isn't a brute." Izaya sneered.

"Well, that pink-eyed version of you looks much innocent and purer than you'll ever be." Shizuo countered. Now that he had looked carefully, this brunet really does seem different from Izaya, even the atmosphere around him is different. It was highly disturbing to see someone who looks like Izaya clinging to his lookalike.

Izaya shrugged. "So? That pinked-eyed version of me is called Psyche by the way. They're both humanoids that our dear friend Shinra modeled after us, why he did that is something I don't get either."

"…." Shizuo was silent as he gazed at the two human-like androids in front of him. He did not get what a humanoid was but he did understand that they were not human. There was no way there would be someone who looks so much like him when he did not have a twin at all.

"Tsugaru. Why don't you get Psyche back into the room and rest for the rest of the day? I will see you both tomorrow at breakfast." Tsugaru gave a nod and gently grabbed Psyche whose attention was still on Shizuo, towards their room.

Waiting till the two disappeared out of sight; Izaya smirked and turned his full attention to Shizuo. "Now that Tsugaru and Psyche are gone, shouldn't you be telling me why you're here today, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo hissed and glared. "You know very well why I'm here louse." Izaya faked an innocent expression and shook his head. "Why would I know why there's a brute breaking in my house and attempting to attack me for no reason?"

"I only attacked you because you were acting like some narcissist and having a clone of me there." Izaya grinned and walked closer towards Shizuo. "_Were you jealous, Shizu-chan_?" He purred, knowing full well that it would get on the blonde's nerve.

"Who would be jealous, flea?" Izaya gave a dramatic shrug and took a step back. "Denial isn't healthy Shizu-chan~" He taunted Shizuo further, wondering how much longer before Shizuo would snap.

Shizuo grunted and tugged him by the front of his shirt. "Stop taunting me, louse." Izaya flashed him a smile and pushed his hand away. "Alright then. There're only two reasons why you'll be here, first is to attack me and the second is for another reason which you usually come over for. I'm assuming that it's the latter~"

"You talk too much like always." Izaya smirked as his lips were sealed with a soft warm pair of lips. He could not help but toy with him, their relationship being a strange and unusual one as always. He gave in to the heated kiss and made a response of his own.

As always, they are always caught up in the heat of the moment. The two different relationships that they had were all caused by him in the first place and he would be more than happy to take part in either of them.

They are both traps for Shizuo that he created after they first met, for Shizuo to be forever entrapped by them. It was never love to Izaya, all just a game and mutual using. It would be boring to play it alone would it not? Shizuo is stuck as the permanent player of that game, the games that Izaya refused to admit that he would only play with him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Psyche blankly sat on the bed and Tsugaru frowned at how distracted Psyche was. "Psyche?" He attempted to snap Psyche back, only to have a projection of Shizuo appearing before him. Tsugaru smiled sadly and whispered softly. "Am I not good enough for you Psyche? Do you not like me anymore? Have you been captivated by the original version of me?"

Tsugaru had no clue what the pain in his chest for and why he was that upset. Psyche was the only person that he had with him and the only one that would be with him all the way to the end. A shift in the bed was the only hint he got before he was pulled into a hug.

"Psyche still likes Tsu-chan! Why would Psyche not like Tsu-chan? Tsu-chan is important to Psyche and nothing will change that. Psyche is just interested to see what kind of person Tsu-chan is based on. His clothing look similar to Deli-chan and his eyes are full of emotions…."

From the tone of voice Psyche was using, Tsugaru knew that Psyche really had caught an interest in Shizuo. Tightening the hug, Tsugaru spoke in a tone that matched his current possessiveness. "Even if he's the original, I have something I wouldn't let go to him."

Tsugaru had to admit, even if Delic does indeed dress a little similarly to Shizuo, none of them do match in terms of personality. Delic was given a different personality from Shizuo like Tsugaru and he really wondered what Shinra was planning when he created the four of them.

Psyche did not understand what Tsugaru meant and snuggled comfortably against Tsugaru. Tsugaru hardly returns his hugs and he was the one that usually do the hugging with Tsugaru patting his head sometimes.

Even when Psyche fell asleep while hugging him, Tsugaru could not sleep. The unsettling feeling he had in his chest only grew and he decided to talk to Izaya tomorrow in private to question what it was. He was really puzzled at the emotions he was experiencing currently as well as why he was that unhappy when Psyche turned his attention to someone other than him.

"I don't feel that way when it's Izaya-san though. Why is it just Shizuo-san?" Tsugaru questioned himself before giving it and closing his eyes to sleep. He would have to wait till he gets to talk to Izaya to get the answers to his questions.

Morning came and Tsugaru smiled gently to himself when he woke up to see Psyche curling around him and he slowly shifted Psyche away from him and covered him with the blanket before he left.

He was the one that usually prepares the breakfast, with Psyche helping him when he wakes up. Tsugaru did not mind being alone, it was peaceful and quiet when he cooks alone. Having Psyche around was nice too; it gave him a warm and comfortable feeling when Psyche cooks with him.

"Morning, Tsu-chan~" A pair of arms wrapped around his waist as a head plopped on top of his shoulder. "Yay! We're having pancakes today~" Tsugaru passed the plate of cute cat-shaped pancakes to Psyche while he continued making normal pancakes for himself and Izaya.

After helping Tsugaru set the table with the drinks that Izaya likes, Psyche sat down and bit into his breakfast, smiling brightly despite having his mouth full with pancakes. "Tsu-chan's cooking is good as always." He managed to say once he swallowed down his food.

It was true that they had no need to eat and could just charge themselves but Izaya said that they should behave more like a human if they want to be like one. And that included sleeping and eating. They could taste food too, thanks to Shinra's father help in building them.

"How mean. The both of you started breakfast without me." Izaya mock pouted as he sat down at his place. "I thought you would be eating with Shizuo-san, so Psyche and I started breakfast first." Tsugaru apologized as he poured a cup of coffee for the informant.

"Where's Shiz-chan anyway?" Psyche asked as he swallowed another mouthful of pancakes. He would have called Shizuo, Shizu-chan too if it was not for the fact that he did not want to offend Izaya and he wanted to be more original and give Shizuo a nickname of his own.

Izaya took a sip of his coffee before he answered. "Shizu-chan left ages again. Why would he stay? There's no reason for him to stay any longer after he gets what he wants and it would attract too much attention if he leaves here when everyone's awake." He shrugged and cut his pancakes.

"Huh? But you two seem to be—" Tsugaru was interrupted before he could even finish what he wanted to say. "You seem to be misunderstanding something. Shizu-chan hates me and vice versa. Haven't you heard from Shinra that the two of us are like cats and dogs that go after each other when we meet? What you saw last night was just another part of our relationship that you don't have to know."

Their relationship was complicated and Izaya did not see why he should explain what it is to Tsugaru. It was true that their relationship were mostly hate and a small bit of lust. There was nothing beyond that, at least that was what Izaya thought.

Psyche placed his fork down and his mood suddenly turned downcast. "But why would Shiz-chan hate Iza-chan? You two should get along like me and Tsu-chan." Izaya snickered at the remark and patted Psyche on the head. "My dear Psyche, Shizu-chan hated me the first time he laid his eyes on me. There's no way we would be able to get along like you and Tsugaru ever."

Tsugaru had a feeling that there was something else behind those words but he knew better than to question what it was. It almost sounded bitter like Izaya wanted to get along with Shizuo. Izaya was a person that would never reveal what he is thinking completely to other people, instead only showing bits and pieces at times.

Izaya was good at playing with words too, Tsugaru has often seen Izaya confusing people with his phrasing of words and you will have to look deeper into his words to get what he means. The truth is always in his words, you just have to be able to understand what he is trying to hint to you through all the words he likes to toy with.

"That's just sad." Psyche commented, hooking his arm with Tsugaru. "Psyche hopes that Tsu-chan will never treat Psyche like that." Tsugaru flashed him a smile and ruffled the brunet's hair. "Of course I won't."

Izaya only glanced at them amusedly from time to time as he ate his breakfast. The pair just never failed to amuse him each day and he was glad that he had accepted Shinra's request to let them take with him.

He could tell that Tsugaru wanted a word with him in private from how the blonde would be watching him silently and considering what to say. The pair was just so easy to read with their expressions all exposed on their faces for everyone to read. He decided to spare the blonde and give him a break by giving him the privacy that he needs.

"Psyche. Why don't you do the dishes? I need to borrow Tsugaru for a while in my office." Psyche nodded his head and collected the dishes that were in Tsugaru's hands. "I'll see you later, Tsu-chan, Iza-chan~"

The cheerful raven haired male smiled and gave a small wave once his hands were free. Izaya turned to Tsugaru and signaled for him to follow him. Once they were in his office, Izaya patiently waited for Tsugaru to speak up. "Don't you have something to say to me? You have been looking at me with the expression that you want to ask me something."

Tsugaru glanced at him in surprise. He had no idea that he was that easy to read or Izaya was just that good at reading people. Most likely thanks to his job as an informant and his weird hobby of watching people.

"Izaya-san… What I wanted to ask you was…" Tsugaru blabbered hesitantly, stopping to watch Izaya's movements. Izaya plastered a fake sincere smile and waited for Tsugaru to continue. "Go on." He urged, patting Tsugaru on the back to encourage him to continue with what he was saying.

Tsugaru glanced at Izaya again, already knowing that it was not a good idea to ask Izaya but he had no one else to turn to. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yesterday….. I felt really displeased when I saw Psyche paying so much attention on Shizuo-san. I didn't want Psyche to look at him and I wanted him to look at me instead. I'm afraid that Psyche wouldn't want me around anymore…."

Izaya grinned at yet another unexpected development. He did not expect that Tsugaru would actually earn the emotion that he likes the most, the one that he always says. He had a hunch of what Tsugaru felt for Psyche but he would leave the fun for later and just tell Tsugaru the name of the emotion he was describing earlier.

"That's jealousy, my dear Tsugaru. The resentment of a person who is close with the person you already think of your own and the mental uneasiness that you might lose said person to someone else."

He linked his arms with Tsugaru and rested his head onto Tsugaru's shoulder. "Tell me Tsugaru, what do you feel towards Psyche?" The puzzled look on Tsugaru's face was much expected. Even though Izaya had a rough idea of what Tsugaru felt towards Psyche, he still found it better to see Tsugaru sort it out. "What I feel towards Psyche?"

Izaya gave a brief nod and Tsugaru spoke up again. "I like Psyche." Seeing that it was not going to go into the way that he wanted unless he gave Tsugaru another push, Izaya interrupted him. Are you sure it's just like? Why don't I change ,my question, explain to me what kind of feelings Psyche gives you that no one else does."

The calm façade that Tsugaru usually had was replaced to one of a flustered Tsugaru, which was a rare sight. Locking gazes with Izaya, which was hard when Izaya was resting on his shoulder, Tsugaru whispered out his words.

"Psyche makes me happy. Even if he's a handful to look after and over clingy, I still enjoy being and there's no one else I will rather be with than him. I always want to be with him, his smile brighten up my days and I like the smiles he directs at me most of all. I feel like I always want to protect him so that he can remain the way he is now, the pure and innocent personality always. I wish he would always look at me, need me and want me. I don't want him to be stolen from me but at the same time I know I will let him go if he ever meets someone that makes him much happier. I enjoy how he curls against me like a kitten when he sleeps, how his voice sound when he says my name. The way he is ignorant of how cute he is just makes him even cuter. I get this warm feeling whenever he's around and I feel flustered at how he acts and at the words he says sometimes. I feel most at ease around him and I do feel what you explained earlier, jealous when he seem to like someone else better. I don't want to lose him and I can't imagine how my days will be like without him."

The speech was a lot longer than he expected, but still just as interesting as he thought. Izaya just had the confirmation that he needed to prove his theory that Tsugaru is indeed in love with Psyche. How Shinra managed to create a humanoid capable of love was beyond him and he made a mental note to himself to question Shinra about it the next time he sees him.

Izaya found Tsugaru to be lucky. If he had fallen in love with a human, his fate would be a rather sad one when he would not age or die while his love one will grow older and soon pass away. He would have to suffer a heartbreak at seeing his love one die. At least Psyche would not age or pass away that quickly like humans.

But whether Psyche returned Tsugaru's feelings or not would be another thing that Izaya is unable to predict. It was something that he had no complete control of either, much like his own. Things would still be fun to watch as it progresses regardless.

"Izaya-san?" Tsugaru was poking him, hoping to get his attention back to him and for Izaya to go on explaining to him. "Ah, sorry about that." Izaya had found a new thing to play around with, make Psyche fall in love with Tsugaru. It was not for Tsugaru's sake that he was doing that, more of his own entertainment to see if love was something that he could influence, even if it was ironic of him to try to hook the two that have the splitting image of Shizuo and him.

"Congratulations, Tsugaru. That's love you're feeling. You're in love with Psyche~" Izaya sang in a cheerful sing-song voice that almost sounded exactly like Psyche. Tsugaru was solemn as he let Izaya's words sank into him. He had no idea he was capable of feeling the strongest emotion love and he still was not sure if he really am in love with Psyche like Izaya says.

The feeling of love was still very foreign with him and he knew no matter how much research he does, he would not be able to make it more understandable to him. Love was an emotion that no one have the correct phrasing for, everyone having their own way to describe it.

Tsugaru bowed and thanked Izaya before leaving the room. He was so in thought that he had no caught the sly grin that Izaya had on his face. Once the door closed, Izaya sat down on his chair and started storming up plans for his newest source of entertainment.

"Tsu-chan. Are you done?" A small body tackled him and for the first time, Tsugaru was not able to catch Psyche and the two of them ended up on the ground. "Ow. Tsu-chan are you alright? Is something bothering you? Tsu-chan has never failed to catch Psyche and hug Psyche back before….."

Psyche continued to shower Tsugaru with worried questions and Tsugaru smiled as he pulled Psyche into a hug after patting him on the head once. "I'm fine, don't worry." Psyche nuzzled back against him and breathed in Tsugaru's usual scent. "Tsu-chan's sure that he's fine?"

The fact that Psyche was worried about him made him happy, even if Psyche would ask that to anyone that he knows. Tsugaru hugged Psyche tighter and assured him that he was fine. He was still very much conflicted after what Izaya told him and it would take some time for him to treat Psyche like how he does usually.

"Psyche's glad that Tsu-chan's fine~" Psyche sent him one of his brightest smiles and stopped when Tsugaru tilted his chin up and he blinked confusedly which Tsugaru found really cute. "Tsu-chan?"

Tsugaru just wanted to test if what Izaya said was right and if they really were capable of the emotion love. Unlike normal robots, they were not cold like the rest. They had the ability to make themselves warm like normal humans and they were soft and almost like real human flesh. He remembered being told that they were given the best and closest material that his creators could come up with.

You could even say that he was influenced by Izaya but he had heard that it was the best way to test if you are in love or not, even if he was not sure if a human method would work on a humanoid like him in the first place. "Sorry about this, Psyche."

"Sorry about what, Tsu-chan?" Psyche got his answer when Tsugaru gazed at him with apologetic eyes as he moved closer and pressed his lips against his. Even if Tsugaru knew that they were nothing but artificial and maybe all they are feeling are just a part of his programmes, he wanted to try to get his own happiness as much as possible.

Psyche's pretty pink orbs were still very much confused as he looked into the sky blue orbs he was used to see. The bits and flickers of emotions in Tsugaru's eyes were hard to understand and Psyche wondered what happened with Tsugaru. The pressure on his lips were increasing and Psyche wondered what he should do about this.

What if he hurt Tsugaru? Psyche did not want that but at the same time he had no clue what was going on. This what was humans call a kiss right? Was this not something that was supposed to share between two important people? Tsugaru pulled back and smiled sorrowfully, he had gotten his answer.

He was hurt that Psyche did not kiss him back, that did prove to him that he was indeed in love with Psyche. His love was not returned apparently and he felt the pain in his chest that was much too tight and he felt weird, really weird. What was he supposed to do now?

"Tsu-chan?" Psyche bit his lips, worried at how Tsugaru was looking. Tsugaru seemed like he was in deep pain and all questions about wanting to ask him what happened earlier vanished, Psyche did not have the heart to ask him when Tsugaru looked like he was in so much pain.

When he had gotten no answer from Tsugaru, Psyche had gotten even more worried. Tsugaru had never not answered him before, no matter how far Tsugaru was, he had always been able to pick up on Psyche's voice. In a moment of panic, Psyche did the one thing that he believe would snap Tsugaru back to him, he kissed him.

Tsugaru blinked at the sudden pair of warm lips covering his own and all his thoughts disappeared and he glanced to see a desperate Psyche who seemed to be relieved to see him. The warm disappeared as quickly as it came and Tsugaru had a feeling he better not expect much from it.

"Psyche…." Tsugaru reached up and reassuringly patted Psyche on the head, smiling at him gently. "Tsu-chan is acting like usual again!" Psyche happily embraced Tsugaru, resting his face at Tsugaru's familiar warm chest. He had always liked being in Tsugaru's arms, it always made him warm and happy and he had realized that he liked hugging Tsugaru more than anyone else.

Tsugaru's smile turned bitter, he had guessed correctly. The kiss was nothing more than a way to snap his attention back. Regardless, he embraced Psyche back. Even if Psyche did not return his love, Tsugaru was still very much in love with him deeply and he was sure that nothing would change that, even if Psyche fell in love with someone else.

He pressed a kiss on the top of Psyche's head and leaned into Psyche's touch. At least for now he knew he was still the most important person to Psyche, no one had taken the place he hold in Psyche's heart yet but he was sure that it would come someday.

"_I love you_." He whispered softly, wanting to say that at least once while he still had the chance. It beats keeping it to himself forever, at least he could console himself that he had said it out loud to Psyche once. "I like you too, Tsu-chan~"

The words hurt when he knew that Psyche did not feel the same way as him when he said that. "I'm glad to hear that, Psyche." Tsugaru muttered softly. Even if it hurts, he was glad that Psyche sees him as someone important.

"Psyche likes Tsu-chan a lot and Psyche never want to be away from Tsu-chan ever." The way Psyche speaks unconsciously without thinking of the implications was a sin when it hurts him so much and give him hopes that maybe Psyche would return his feelings. Even so, Tsugaru still finds Psyche cute in how he speaks honestly from the bottom of his heart. Psyche's words were a lot more sensitive to him now that he figured out what he felt towards him.

"Me too. I want to stay with you forever." Even if the meaning behind each of their words were different, he was still very much pleased that Psyche wanted to stay with him. "Yay! Let's make a promise that we will be together forever!"

Psyche stuck out his little finger and waited for Tsugaru to put his finger around his to seal their promise. Tsugaru smiled softly at how childlike Psyche was. He was certain Psyche knew that it was a promise method that children usually use but he humored him by hooking his own little finger with Psyche's anyway. "I promise."

The smile on Psyche's face reminded Tsugaru why he always humored Psyche. Even without Psyche initiating it, he would have kept the promise no matter what. Psyche wrapped his arms around Tsugaru again, liking how his small frame fit so well in Tsugaru's bigger body.

He could always feel protected in Tsugaru's arms and it was nice to cuddle against Tsugaru in his sleep. Psyche was glad that he never has to sleep alone. "Good. Because Psyche never wants to stop hugging or cuddling or snuggling Tsu-chan."

Psyche rubbed his head against his chest and he even gave a small purr of contentment. Sometimes, Tsugaru wonders if Psyche likes cats so much that he even behaves like one. Psyche enjoys being patted too, another thing that reminds him of cats. It was yet another aspect of Psyche that he finds cute. "_I must really be in love with you so much that everything about you is cute to me_…." He whispered to himself softly.

"Did you say something?" Psyche shifted in his arms so that he would be able to watch Tsugaru. The blonde only shook his head and caressed the top of Psyche's hair gently. "I was just speaking my thoughts out loud, pay no attention to it."

The fact that Tsugaru seemed to be behaving more like usual put Psyche at ease. Now he knows he do not have to worry about Tsugaru any more. He held hands with Tsugaru for the rest of the days, until Tsugaru was called out to take care one of Izaya's clients till he was free to deal with her.

"Let the fun start~" Izaya chirped as he started his new plot in influencing Psyche to fall in love with Tsugaru. "Of course, no one knows if it will be a success or not." He was doing it all out of entertainment, whether the results turn out positive or negative would not affect his fun at all.

"Now that Tsugaru knows what jealousy is, it's time to make Psyche learn what it is~" There are many ways to influence love and the one Izaya chose was jealousy. That was more than easy when he knew how much Psyche enjoys being in Tsugaru's company.

Even if Psyche just treats Tsugaru as a friend, jealousy can make someone change their views. Especially when the person tries so hard to get the attention back to him again, the possibility of it turning into love in the process is not a surprise.

"I could have picked lust but that would never work on Psyche." There was another reason why he would not pick lust; Izaya just refuses to admit it as a reason why he would not use that to influence love.

From that day onwards, Izaya plotted to get Tsugaru busy enough to only get to spend small amounts of time with Psyche. Tsugaru found himself being made to run errands and serve guests. Entertaining guests were okay, he just disliked how some of them tried to flirt with him and ask him out.

There were even people calling him Shizuo which he had politely corrected that he was Tsugaru and not Shizuo. Perhaps his politeness was what made those girls want to ask him out and flirt with him. He found some of them coming back on the excuse to see Izaya regularly when they spend most of their time trying to talk to him and when it was their turn to see Izaya they would sigh and promise to come see him again another day.

"How do you feel about Tsugaru's new popularity, Psyche?" Izaya slyly questioned in an attempt to see if his plan had proceeded at least a little to the stage that he wanted. "Huh? Psyche is glad that so many people want to be Tsu-chan's friend!"

How a counterpart of his could be this naïve was very much questionable. Looks like it would take a little more time for Psyche to realize that Tsugaru would not be spending time with him as much as he did in the past.

The next few days had even more people coming to seek Izaya for information and all of the females were charmed by Tsugaru and each tried to get him to agree to eat out with them. Tsugaru would always calmly turn them down.

They even started threatening that they would start going to another informant but that did not work either. Tsugaru merely said to them that if they were sure they could find an informant better than Izaya, they could feel free to do so. The blonde was aware that Izaya was the best informant in their area and the chances of them leaving were slim and Izaya would not care about losing clients like them either, they were not the type that he liked.

During that period of time, Tsugaru and Psyche were used to Shizuo stopping by at night occasionally without stating why he was there and how Izaya would always have a relaxed look on his face when the blonde who always claim to want to kill him turns up at night. Izaya would first watch Shizuo's face before concluding which of the two reasons Shizuo was here for before he sent the two to their room.

Tsugaru and Psyche had never questioned what happened the night before and Izaya acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened. During the day when Shizuo sees Izaya, he would turn back to trying to kill him. Their relationship confused and puzzled the two humanoids greatly but their questions were all unanswered when Izaya never seemed to want to tell them about Shizuo and him.

"Tsu-chan?" Psyche enquired, popping his head out to see Tsugaru pouring tea for yet another female client of Izaya. "Psyche. What is it?" Tsugaru placed the cup on the table and turned his head to the back to smile at Psyche.

He had not seen his bubbly companion much in the day due to how busy he was. Psyche walked over and hugged him. "Tsu-chan's going to prepare lunch with Psyche right?" The brunet wanted to check if Tsugaru still wanted to cook with him, if Tsugaru was busy, Psyche was fine with cooking by himself even if it felt lonely preparing meals without him.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss an appointment with you. She's going to be the last client before lunch, so why don't you wait for me in the kitchen? I'll join you once she goes to see Izaya-san." Psyche nodded his head and cheerfully wave at him. "See you later, Tsu-chan~"

Tsugaru's warm smile shifted back into an artificial one when he sat down across the female. "That's so unfair! Tsugaru-kun treats him better than me." The girl had pouted and whined, hoping to get Tsugaru to smile at her in the same way he smiled at Psyche.

"Why would I treat you like how I treat Psyche? Psyche's different than all of you." Tsugaru smiled and waved her off once he saw Namie signaling to him to get the girl to come in. "Good bye." He stood up and left, not bothering to listen to whatever the girl wanted to say to him.

"Tsu-chan!" Psyche smiled softly and jumped into Tsugaru's arms. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Tsugaru apologized, patting the soft hair that he was so familiar with. "Psyche didn't wait long and it wasn't Tsu-chan's fault that Tsu-chan was so busy."

The two prepared lunch together and Tsugaru was thankful he still gets to do that. Lately, he had been so busy that he only gets to see Psyche in the morning, during mealtimes and at night only. "I'm sorry that we haven't been spending time together much anymore." Tsugaru whispered sadly, those girls were starting to break his calm façade that he usually have.

"Eh? Psyche knows that Tsu-chan's just doing his job. And Tsu-chan spends all his other times with Psyche~" Even when Psyche said that it was alright, Tsugaru still felt bad. If he could help it, he would rather spend every second of his time with Psyche instead of those females that he had to deal with.

Hugging Psyche one last time, Tsugaru regrettably went back to keeping Izaya's clients company. Seeing his chance, Izaya approached Psyche and decided to change his phrasing a little to get Psyche to react.

"Nee, Psyche. Aren't you worried?" Psyche blinked in a cute manner and Izaya found himself flinching when he saw that. Seeing how his lookalike act so unlike him and cutely always make him feel weird. "Why should Psyche be worried?"

The way that Psyche speaks used to bother him a lot too, he had only grown used to it recently but it still got on his nerves sometimes. "Whether those female clients of mine could pull a trick and steal Tsugaru away from you. They're all really fond of him and I heard that many of them ask him out daily when they see him."

"Huh? But Tsu-chan doesn't return their feelings." Psyche added in a little hesitantly. A smirk curled on Izaya's lips when he heard the uncertainty in Psyche's tone. "But what if one day he does? Wouldn't Tsugaru leave you and spend his time on her instead? I overheard one of them talking before and she says that she will find a way to get you away from Tsugaru and make sure he doesn't see you again."

The worried look on Psyche's face made Izaya's smirk grow more. Looks like he was on the right step, just a few more pushes and he would have Psyche reach the position that he wanted. "That's impossible. Tsu-chan promised that he would stay with Psyche forever…"

"What if they made Tsugaru so madly in love with them that Tsugaru forgot all about you?" Tears were starting to form at Psyche eyes. He could not imagine Tsugaru forgetting about him and leaving him all alone. That was something that Psyche never want to see happen, it hurt and made him feel all sad.

"Why would they make Tsu-chan forget about Psyche?" How childlike Psyche was just never failed to amuse him when even after so long of living with him, Izaya still was not able to taint the pureness Psyche had. "Out of envy and jealousy. Humans are all selfish and corrupted, only thinking of themselves and no one else. Even if their actions hurt someone, they wouldn't care and they will still do it anyway all for their own sake. That's just how selfish humans are, only seeing themselves as important. Of course, not everyone is like that but most of them are like this deep down inside their hearts."

Psyche bit his lips, if they really did succeed in making Tsugaru fall in love with them, would Tsugaru really forget and leave him alone? He did not want that at all. That would upset him and hurt him, his chest already clenching at the thought of Tsugaru leaving him all alone and not caring about him anymore.

He liked having Tsugaru watching his back, Tsugaru to watch over him and help him when he needs it. Psyche enjoys having Tsugaru to hug, cuddle and snuggle with at night when he sleeps, how Tsugaru would always hug him back and the soothing scent that only belonged to Tsugaru helped him drift off to bed each night.

Psyche's usual cheerful expression was slowly morphing one that expressed nothing but determination and Izaya could even spot a small glint of anger in those narrowed into pink slit eyes. "If they want to steal Tsu-chan away from Psyche, Psyche would like to see them try. Psyche won't let them take Tsu-chan away."

"All the best, I'll be rooting for you, Psyche~" Izaya chirped in a hyper voice. He had heard from Tsugaru before that Psyche had another side of him that you could even call his dark side that comes out at times but he had never gotten the chance to see it in person.

From how Namie never messes with Psyche just made Izaya even more excited to see it. It would have to mean something when someone like his secretary knows not to mess with someone and even not disturb him or get in his way.

The two humanoids just never ceased to amaze him. He really have to thank his old friend for leaving them both in his care for him to be able to catch such entertaining shows. The growth of the duo was way beyond his expectations, he had never guessed that they were human enough to even gain the strongest human emotion of all, love.

"Thanks, Iza-chan. Psyche will show them not to mess with Psyche or try to use someone that's important to Psyche." The tone of voice had changed back to his usual one and Izaya was almost sad to see the other side of Psyche vanishing so such.

"Of course. You're created after me, you definitely have what it takes~" Psyche's other side made it more believable for him to be modeled after Izaya. Izaya was no way a pure and innocent guy, there has to be something that was Izaya-like in Psyche's personality and he was glad to have found it.

The next day, Izaya called up the girls he knew had a big interest on Tsugaru on the excuse that he had found out about the information they wanted. Truth to be thought, Izaya had the information they individually wanted right from the beginning, he just thought that something interesting might come out from those girls.

And of course he was right. A lazing Izaya was sipping his coffee as he watched the video of the girl sitting across Tsugaru. He had gotten security cameras installed around the waiting room last night when the two were asleep just for this purpose.

"Tsugaru-chan. Would you go on a short date with me? I promise you it would be fun!" The girl had crossed her legs various times, pouting when Tsugaru did not even pay any attention to her seductions. "I'm sorry but like all the other times, I will have to decline." Tsugaru was still as polite as ever.

Not wanting to give up, the girl decided to try again. "Why don't you just give it a try? We could just have lunch and who knows, you might end up finding up that you like me." Tsugaru sighed, just how many times would he have to reject this girl. His politeness was going to disappear soon along with the usual calm expression that he had.

"Tsu-chan~" Psyche flopped down on the seat next to Tsugaru and instantly linking arms and snuggling him. "Psyche. What're you doing here?" Tsugaru smiled gently and patted the raven locks with his free hand, forgetting about the troublesome girl he had across him.

Psyche purposely stuck his tongue out at the girl and moved closer to Tsugaru. "Psyche missed you and since Iza-chan didn't give Psyche anything to do today, Psyche can join you here~" He did not fail to notice that Tsugaru's sole attention was on him and he was enjoying the gentle patting on his head.

"Really? I missed you too and I'm glad I have you for company." Tsugaru smiled again and rested his chin on top on the soft mop of hair. A cough interrupted them and the blonde's eyes glanced up to see the girl frowning. "Tsugaru-kun. Aren't you suppose to be having lunch with me?"

"Huh? I never agreed to that and besides, you haven't even seen Izaya-san yet." Tsugaru shifted to give Psyche more space for him to sit more comfortably, his gaze shifting back to Psyche again. Since his head was resting on top of Psyche, he had failed to catch the sarcastic smirk on Psyche's face as the brunet hugged him tighter.

Sticking his tongue out again before smiling without a care in the world, Psyche purposely rubbed his head against Tsugaru's chest. "Tsu-chan. Don't you think it's about time to check with Iza-chan if her appointment is ready?"

"Right." Glancing at the clock on the wall, indeed the ten minutes Izaya told him to keep the girl waiting was up. "Ishida-san, Izaya-san will see you now." Tsugaru made no attempt to move from his spot and only flashed her a plastic smile.

The girl huffed and glared at Psyche, her plans to get Tsugaru to go out with her had failed. She was certain that if Psyche had no turn up, she would have gotten him to eat lunch with her. "He even disrupted my short alone time with Tsugaru-kun….." She sighed and entered the informant's office.

In a mere thirty minutes, another girl claiming to have an appointment with Izaya popped up again. Once again, Psyche appeared and instantly clung to the blonde much like a child. Deciding to try another approach, Psyche fixed on his cutest look and smiled. "Tsu-chan. Psyche's thirsty. Could you get Psyche a drink? While you're on it, get Iza-chan's guest one too."

"Sure. The usual, Psyche?" Psyche nodded his head and Tsugaru got out to get Psyche his drink, leaving the raven brunet all alone with the girl. "Psyche doesn't like you." He went straight to the point when the girl attempted to start a conversation with him.

The girl narrowed her eyes and sent him a death glare. "I'm glad the feeling's mutual. You think you're cute by speaking as a third person? I bet Tsugaru-chan is already sick of you and once he starts going out with me, I will make sure he doesn't bother about you anymore."

That was the wrong thing to say to Psyche, whose mood and atmosphere instantly changed into a much darker one. The look on Psyche's face was one that was completely different and much darker than the one he had ever used.

Flashing the girl a plastic smile, Psyche leaned forward and tugged her hair. "What makes you think you're able to steal Tsu-chan away from Psyche? Tsu-chan likes Psyche better than you." He narrowed his eyes to one that looked eerily similar to one that Izaya uses when he is serious, his tone changing to a playful one. "Want to have a bet? If you get Tsu-chan to agree to go out with you, Psyche won't get in your way. But if Psyche gets Tsu-chan to eat with Psyche instead, you must promise to never bug Tsu-chan again."

Psyche was confident that he could win the best especially when Tsugaru have always been eating with him. Even if he was busy, Tsugaru would always wait for him so that they could eat together. This was a bet he could definitely win.

The girl considered for a moment before agreeing to the bet. She flinched when Psyche's hand gripped hers tightly in the midst of their handshake. "If you don't follow the agreement and continue to bug Tsu-chan, Psyche will show you how he deals with people who don't follow agreements." Despite the cute smile Psyche had on, the girl found herself shivering as she nodded her head.

"Is something wrong?" Tsugaru enquired as he placed the tea tray on the table, finding the atmosphere slightly disturbing. "Nothing at all." Psyche shook his head and leaned towards Tsugaru who sat back next to him. The girl nervously nodded when she noticed Psyche sent her a warning glare.

The next minutes were spent on the girl trying to seduce and hit on Tsugaru. Psyche had stayed absolutely silent and even pretended to nap as he closed his eyes and placed his head on Tsugaru's shoulder. Tsugaru ignored her, instead paying attention on the raven haired male on his shoulder, playing with the loose strands of hair.

"Tsu-chan~ Want to go out for lunch today~?" Psyche decided that enough was enough, Tsugaru had already turned the girl down, it was now his turn to take action. Getting his head away from Tsugaru's shoulder, he looked up to wait for Tsugaru's answer. "Of course. Where do you want to go eat? We have to check with Izaya-san to see what he wants us to bring back for him too."

Psyche smiled triumphantly and flashed the girl a peace sign. The girl was about to speak up when Tsugaru informed her that Izaya was free to see her now. Standing up, Psyche offered to take her there. A cold chill ran down the girl's back as she walked towards Izaya's office.

Turning around, she found out the reason behind the cold chill she was feeling. Psyche was glaring at her and he instantly spoke up once he noticed the girl has turned to face him. Walking faster till he was directly next to her, he flashed her yet another smile. "Psyche hopes you don't forget what you promise~ Otherwise, Psyche will make you regret it."

The flick blade Psyche had taken out frightened her, especially when Psyche was still showing her an innocent and rather cute looking smile as he continued playing with it, bringing it really close to her. She dashed into a rather amused Izaya's office, wishing she did not hear the giggles escaping Psyche's lips.

Izaya smirked as he watched the shivering girl in front of him; she had been completely trolled by Psyche. Looks like he was right when he thought that he could watch an interesting show from this. He wondered what else Psyche would do when thrown into a worst situation.

He took out his phone and texted a brunette that he knew was Tsugaru's biggest fan. Perhaps things would get more heated up and he would get to watch more of Psyche's other side being revealed.

"Tsugaru-kun~" The brunette cooed as she sat as close to Tsugaru as she could. Tsugaru fought back the urge to break his calm expression and to shove her away. "Tenjoin-san. Could you please move further away?" He moved move to the right as he said that.

"Tsugaru-kun. I told you to just call me Asuka. Or maybe you want me to give you a much better nickname before you will call me by my first name?" The brunette pouted in a cute manner and hoped to get Tsugaru to agree with her words.

Tsugaru shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Tenjoin-san. We're not on close terms and you're just one of Izaya-san's clients to me." Shifting closer to Tsugaru, the brunette pressed her chest next to him and winked.

"We can be much more than that if you want Tsugaru-kun~" Pressing her chest closer to his arm, she placed her head on top of his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Hearing footsteps, she cocked her head back to see an annoyed male with pretty pink eyes glaring at her.

Smirking, the female clung even closer to the fidgeting blonde. "But _Tsu-chan_." She purposely emphasized on the nickname she knew Psyche used for Tsugaru, watching Psyche slowly growing darker. "You could leave this place and get a much better job than this, I could get you one if you want if you just agree to go out with me. _I ensure you that staying with me is much much better than the childish male you stay with, Tsu-chan._ I bet you're already sick of him, you can leave with me without him and not worry about having him in your life anymore."

"NO!" Psyche yelled, tugging Tsugaru towards him and hugging him tightly. "Tsu-chan belongs to Psyche, you can't get Tsu-chan away from Psyche. Tsu-chan is something only Psyche can call Tsu-chan, you can't use Psyche's nickname for Tsu-chan. Tsu-chan isn't someone you can just take away, Psyche won't let you."

Psyche hugged Tsugaru protectively like he was afraid Tsugaru would disappear if he loosened his grip. "What makes you so special that you're the only one that's able to call him that? You have no right to make the decision for Tsugaru when he has no desire to stay here. How much of a spoilt brat are you? Being so selfish to lock Tsugaru to yourself without asking about his opinion. You don't deserve him and the one you refer to yourself as a third person is just sickening."

Psyche slowly loosened his grip on Tsugaru, looking down so much that his bangs were covering his eyes. His eyes widened when he found arms wrapped around him and Tsugaru hugged him tightly. "Enough. You have no right to talk to Psyche like that. I can't stand here and just let you insult Psyche. Tsu-chan is a nickname only Psyche have the right to call me and no one else can call me that. I like everything about him and who says he's locking me to him without my opinion? I chose to stay here with him out of my own free will. Like you said, Psyche is special to me."

Tilting Psyche's head up, Tsugaru smiled gently at him as he kissed his forehead. "Why were you worried? I promised that we would stay together forever didn't I? There's no where I rather be than beside you. I will never be sick of you."

Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention to the currently flinching brunette. "Please leave and never show yourself in front of me or Psyche ever again. I don't care if you're Izaya-san's client, you have no right to insult someone important to me. I will never like you or return your feelings or any other girl's. Get that straight and leave."

The usually calm blonde together with the brunet with a dark smirk, made her really nervous. Noticing the triumphant look on Psyche's face, the girl realized that she had fallen into his trap. He had taunted her to say it, no wonder he just stood there and let her say what she wanted all the way to the end.

This male was no innocent guy no matter how he behaved like a child. He was much more scheming than she thought, almost as bad as the informant he resembled. "YOU. YOU PLANNED THIS." She spat out her words in anger.

Psyche merely cocked his head to the side and faked confusement. "Huh? Psyche don't get what you're saying. Tsu-chan, I'm scared." Psyche moved closer towards Tsugaru to better hide his body in Tsugaru's arms. Knowing that Tsugaru wouldn't be able to see his expression from here, he stuck his tongue out at her before grinning.

"Don't make me repeat myself, please leave now." Tsugaru hissed, wanting her to disappear from his sight right now. "You can't chase me away, I'm your boss's client. That male you have in your arms isn't what he seems, there's no way he's that innocent and childlike."

"He can when I have no interest of selling my information to you." Izaya stepped out, finally deciding to intervene and stop watching it in his office. Things had already turned out better than he expected already and he decided to start the finishing act to his plan.

"You will regret this." The girl spoke with venom as she walked out. Psyche wriggled out of Tsugaru's arms and pecked his cheek before following her. "Psyche has something to do. Not to worry, Psyche will be back in less than five minutes."

Tsugaru looked over worriedly and Izaya mouthed that he was going to follow him. When he saw that Izaya really was following him did Tsugaru finally relaxed. This whole day was just a big mess, those three girls bothering him and one of them even had the guts to insult his beloved.

Izaya followed Psyche behind slowly, his skills in parkour helping him to hide away from the two of them and move swiftly. "Psyche hopes that you already learnt your lesson, Tenjoin-san. There's no way you can mess with Psyche or try to steal Tsu-chan away from Psyche. If you tried to pull that trick again, Psyche won't let you off as lightly as today. You're never to call Tsu-chan by the nickname Tsu-chan again or even appear in front of Tsu-chan again."

To get his point further across, Psyche used the white and pink flick blade to cut through her right sleeve, even drawing blood with some light cuts. "Psyche hopes to never see you again. Next time Psyche sees you, you won't be losing just so little blood. Have a nice day~" He smiled cutely at her and bowed mockingly before turning around to wave at Izaya.

"Iza-chan! Were you worried about Psyche?" He walked towards Izaya and smiled a genuine warm smile at him. Izaya snickered, looks like he really did hit the jackpot. A male that was still innocent and naïve but still able to scare someone off with threats. His childlike personality seemed to be just one part of him and the other part only leaking out at times while still maintaining it. "You really are interesting, Psyche."

Izaya walked back with Psyche, pushing the brunet in front upon seeing a worried Tsugaru pacing around the door. "I will be in my office if you two need me. Do remember to get dinner later." He waved and left the two alone, knowing that they would not be able to speak freely with him around.

He sat down on his chair and watched their interactions through his cameras. "I wonder how this would turn out~" His voice had a mix of amusement, envy and curiosity.

Tsugaru smiled and pulled Psyche into a hug. "Psyche really was afraid that Tsu-chan would leave….." He patted him reassuringly, shifting his weight to lean slightly into the smaller body. "I can't bear to leave you_. I love you too much for me to leave._" He whispered softly, knowing that despite how Psyche acted, it was nothing for he to think too much into.

"Psyche likes Tsu-chan a lot and can't bear to leave Tsu-chan too." Tsugaru smiled bitterly, not noticing that he was tearing up. The tear drops fell onto Psyche who blinked confusedly at it. "Looks like you still don't get me, Psyche. My like and your like are different, I know that but it still hurts whenever I hear you say it even when I'm aware that I'm important to you. _I love you with all my heart, Psyche. No matter what happens, no matter how much you don't get what my love for you is, I will still love you. My love for you is much deeper than you can guess._"

Despite saying that, the tears still could not stop flowing down his cheeks. Tsugaru did not even know he was capable of crying, he had never felt anything to make him feel like crying before and neither had Shinra mentioned anything about it.

Psyche was really confused and somehow he felt pained when he noticed Tsugaru crying. He brought his hand up to rub the tears away from Tsugaru, hugging him tightly. "Tsu-chan….. why are you crying? Is it Psyche's fault? Is it because Psyche doesn't understand what Tsu-chan feels towards Psyche?"

He bit lips and hoped to understand what it was. Tsugaru said that he loved him and his love was something different from what he said. But Psyche did not know the difference between the love Tsugaru felt and the one that he had.

"It's alright. Psyche, you don't have to worry about anything." Tsugaru's voice was shaking and Psyche knew that it was not alright. He had to figure out what it was now or else Tsugaru would not be happy anymore.

Why was he that mad when he saw those girls throwing themselves at Tsugaru? The uneasiness and worry when he heard Izaya telling him of those girls wanting to steal Tsugaru away from him. He silently asked himself if he would have acted like that if Izaya was the one instead of Tsugaru.

Somehow, Psyche could tell that he would not have acted this violently if it was Izaya. He would be upset that was for sure but he would not be as hurt and pained as it was if Tsugaru left him. Did this mean that Tsugaru was special?

He remembered the day when they made the promise, Tsugaru was acting strangely too and he had kissed him too. He recalled seeing the pained and upset looks Tsugaru had on when he talked to him, especially when he told Tsugaru he liked him too.

"Did Tsu-chan start figuring out that Tsu-chan's love is different from the one, Psyche feels?" He questioned, hoping to ease his thoughts by a little. Tsugaru merely flashed him a sad smile and kissed him on his forehead, releasing his grip on Psyche.

"You really don't have to think so much into it. It's nothing. You just have to remember than I won't ever leave you, even if our feelings aren't the same." Tsugaru gave him one last smile before turning away.

Psyche felt his heart aching more and more by each word, the feeling was foreign to him. Right when he first opened his eyes and saw Tsugaru, Tsugaru has already been important to him. He liked having Tsugaru around, having Tsugaru to cuddle with him in his sleep, eating with him, everywhere and everything was much better when he had Tsugaru around.

Things were just not going to be the same without Tsugaru, he was just that irreplaceable. He felt sadness if he ever lost any of the people around him but Tsugaru was a different case. He felt much more than sadness and he could not even imagine himself without Tsugaru.

Life would be so much empty without Tsugaru and he did not think he could smile or be this cheerful without Tsugaru. Thinking back when he first woke up, Shinra told him something when he asked why Shinra seemed so happy around Celty. "It's love, Psyche. They're many different kinds of love, one for friends, one for families and many others. But the most important one is love for someone special to you, unlike the other types where you feel the same for more than one person, this love is one that is meant for the one special person that's dearest to you than anyone else. Being around that person makes you happy and no one else makes you feel the same as someone else."

Did that mean that Tsugaru is the special person that Shinra told him about? The pain nin his chest was overwhelming and he did not want to see Tsugaru give him that expression ever again.

Opening his eyes, Psyche made up his mind and ran towards Tsugaru, hugging his back tightly. He could find himself crying too, sniffing as he tried to speak. "_Tsu-chan, Psyche loves you._ _Psyche loves you more than anyone else_. No one's as important or dear to Psyche than Tsu-chan. Psyche don't want to live without Tsu-chan ever."

Tsugaru held onto the hands around his back and whispered sadly. "There's no need to pretend for my sake, Psyche. Don't tie yourself to me just because you don't want to see me sad, I told you I won't leave you ever."

Psyche shook his head, burying his face at Tsugaru's back. "No. _Psyche really loves Tsu-chan_. _Tsu-chan is Psyche's special someone, the one that Psyche wants to live forever with_. Psyche doesn't want to see Tsu-chan with anyone else and if Tsu-chan ever leaves Psyche, Psyche wouldn't be able to smile or live. Tsu-chan is just too important to Psyche, Psyche isn't pretending. _Psyche really does love Tsu-chan, the same way Tsu-chan loves Psyche_."

The blonde was left surprised and a long silence passed. Tsugaru was trying to figure out if it really was true and not a figment of his imagination. Psyche really did return his feelings, one that he thought that would forever stay unrequited.

Smiling, he turned around and embraced Psyche. "I love you. I love you." He chanted, the tears still not stopping. He wanted the confirmation that this really was real and he found it when he felt Psyche's soft lips pressing against his.

Tsugaru closed his eyes and returned it, the feeling of the kiss was so much different from the one he initiated back this. He could feel this one to be much warmer and full of emotions unlike the one he kissed Psyche back then.

This time, he could feel that Psyche returned his feelings. His love was returned and he felt happiness he had never felt before, his heart could explode from all these emotions and happiness he was feeling right now.

Tsugaru pulled back and smiled softly at Psyche, earning him the smile he loved so much. "Psyche loves you too." The brunet had hugged him tightly again like he was afraid Tsugaru would leave. "I know. I promise you, we won't be separated ever. Even if we do, I will always find a way to find you and be with you again." He promised, tracing circles on Psyche's back.

"How touching. Congrats, Tsugaru~" Izaya faked a happy tone as he turned away from the monitor. His experiment was a success, he had successfully made Psyche realized he was in love with Tsugaru through jealousy.

Somehow, Izaya felt really bitter inside. He should be happy and contented that he succeeded but he felt nothing but bitter feelings. "This is almost like I'm jealous of them. Me jealous of all people." He laughed to himself, switching off the monitor so that he didn't have to see or hear the two anymore.

His heart was aching, Izaya knew that. He refused to acknowledge the reason why, vanishing the thought and emotion back into the deepest end of his heart. "It's much too late for that already. I sunk too deep for it to change." He muttered softly and sadly to himself.

"At least the two of them have a happy ending and won't be alone towards their almost immortal lives." Izaya laughed more to himself when he realized what he said, "I really must be more disturbed than I thought. Time to go back to work." He turned back towards the chatrooms and other things he had left aside when he watched the two humanoids.

"I LOVE HUMANS~" He yelled, knowing that deep down his love was not just for them alone. He wanted to distract himself away from those thoughts again; they were not something Orihara Izaya should have ever. The bitterness was disappearing and he was turning back into his usual self. With that, Izaya snapped shut the book he had with him, one that had a really old and nearly faded cover. With it, he buried whatever lingering thoughts he had.

Watching the two love birds around his house was rather bothering him, especially when they seem closer than ever. "Tsugaru and Psyche, I get that you two just realized that you're both in love with each other. But don't you two think you're going too overboard? The mushy stuff can be done when you're both alone in your room."

Normally, Izaya would be amused to watch such acts but currently watching the two fo them only bothered him. "I see you're taking good care of them." Shinra popped out of the door and smiled when he saw the two humanoids still in one piece and happy looking too.

"Nee, Shinra. Was it your idea to have the both of them fall in love with each other? It's ironic when the two original hate each other so much." Izaya asked lazily as he watched Shinra from the corner of his eye.

Shinra had a puzzled expression and Izaya was taken aback by Shinra's words. "That's the thing, I did no such programming. I was surprised when Psyche was so close to Tsugaru right from the start. When they first opened their eyes, I was afraid that they would be like the two of you and destroy each other. To my surprise, they were talking calmly and before I know it, they were inseparable."

Izaya could not stop a surprised expression to appear and he tried really hard to shift it back to his usual one. "What you're trying to say is, they ended up like this on their own?" Shinra shrugged, going to check on Psyche since he was done with Tsugaru. "Maybe Shizuo and you don't hate each other? They were built based on the two of you, I only changed their personalities, nothing else was changed."

"Me and Shizu-chan not hating each other? Shinra, you crack me up." Izaya snickered loudly, banging his hand on the table. Psyche and Tsugaru both were blinking confusedly as they could not get why it was impossible for Shizuo and Izaya to not hate each other.

"Shin-chan. Hibi-chan and Deli-chan are perfectly fine too. Tsu-chan and I just visited them recently." Psyche informed Shinra as he allowed Shinra to check on him. "That's good to hear. Tsugaru and you are in a much better condition than I thought. Looks like Izaya really did take good care of you two."

Izaya mock pouted and faked a hurt tone. "I'm deeply hurt here Shinra. How could you doubt me?" Shinra sighed, seeing pass the fake hurt expression. "Thank you for taking care of them. They're going to be in your care a while longer. I have to be going now."

The doctor quickly dashed out before Izaya decide to ask him who the two Psyche mentioned are. If he could avoid mentioning them, he would. He would not want to know what Izaya felt when he finds out about them.

"Looks like Shinra's gone. What a pity I wanted to mess with him more." Izaya frowned and stood up, dusting his pants. "I'm going to be out for a while, look after the place for me."

Psyche and Tsugaru nodded their heads and watched him leave. "Now that Tsu-chan and Psyche are happy, shouldn't we do something for Iza-chan?" Psyche did not like seeing Izaya all alone when he had Tsugaru with him. It even made him feel bad when Izaya was the one that helped them together.

"But what can we do? You know how he is, he never shows his true emotions. They're always hidden under those masks of his." Tsugaru argued. Even if he wanted to help, he had no clue how to help.

Psyche hugged him and closed his eyes, wishing he could think of something to help. "We haven't told Hibi-chan and Deli-chan about us yet either. We should pay them a visit again soon." Tsugaru nodded his head in agreement. "They have the right to know, especially when we're all created based on those two."

"Nee, Tsu-chan. Do you think it's a concidence that we're in love with each other? Maybe right from the start we were already supposed to be in love? Psyche remembers being drawn to Tsu-chan when Psyche first woke up."

A bewildered expression appeared on Tsugaru's face. "When I first met you, I already felt that you were cute. Maybe this is something from the original?" The blonde questioned unsurely. "But that would mean that Iza-chan and Shiz-chan are in love with each other…."

"Izaya-san sure doesn't act that way. But I guess we just never know." Psyche snuggled closer to Tsugaru and closed his eyes sleepily. "I wonder if Hibi-chan and Deli-chan will end up like us too."

"If they do, won't it mean that Izaya-san and Shizuo-san really do like each other?" The two of them knew that no matter how much they thought about it, they would not have the answer to their questions. It was something only the two would know.

Hugging Psyche closer, Tsugaru's eyes closed as well. "I love you." He whispered sleepily. He had a new habit of confirming with Psyche each day before they sleep if Psyche really did return his feelings. It was also to ensure that Psyche's heart did not change and he did not fall for someone else.

"Psyche loves you too." Hearing the words he wanted to hear, he allowed himself to fall asleep peacefully. The thoughts of having Psyche to himself always made him happy and he could sleep much better knowing that Psyche was his.

Izaya sighed as he watched the two lovers fast asleep on his couch, hugging each other tightly. "Is this another one of your sick fantasies?" Namie asked when she spotted the pair on the couch.

"Whatever do you mean, Namie-san?" Izaya questioned back in a playful tone. He had a faint idea of what Namie was saying but it was always fun to push her buttons. "You know what I mean. Did you hook them up just because they look like you and the blonde that you always mess with?"

"Of course not." Izaya denied, shoving stacks of files to her. She silently took them, knowing that it was Izaya's form of revenge. "I pity you." Namie left once she had finished saying whatever she wanted to say. Really, watching people who look like you end up in the way that you want for yourself was just pitiful to her.

Izaya closed his eyes and whispered once the door closed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe that's indeed the reason why I helped Tsugaru."

_[[ If it was not obvious, the main pairing for the RTOF series is Shizaya/Izuo. The other two are side pairings but since I prefer to concentrate on one pairing per fanfic, it became a three-shot. Each one-shot have a different colour code, with this one being Pink._

_Most of the things such as what part Delic and Hibiya play will be explained in the next one-shot for this series. They are all going to be posted separately to differentiate from the pairings easier. The next One-Shot is going to be based on them with the colour code being Yellow._

_Izaya and Shizuo's relationship will only be explained in the last of the three-shot's series and why the other two one-shots are necessary. Well, at least necessary to me. It's going to be the one that concludes the entire series._

_I'm not sure when the next one shot will be up and posted, but I will try to get it out as soon as possible if anyone is interested. _

_Well, that's all I have to say. This turned out a lot longer and more time consuming than I thought. If this wasn't to your liking, once again I apologise. I just wrote this out to get the idea away from my head, nothing more. ]]_


End file.
